


Astro x Reader One Shots

by Chasity1497



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angels, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Necromancy, Slice of Life, Smut, i'll probably add more tags when i write more, only for legal members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasity1497/pseuds/Chasity1497
Summary: The majority of them is head canons. This is bundle of Astro members x Reader. I only do smut for the legalized members. More to come on the way!!





	1. Necromancer!Eunwoo

  * This princely guy is actually a necromancer 
  * He looks all nice and handsome 
  * But don’t be fooled
  * He’s dark…but a good dark…like he’s not evil, it’s just that his magic is considered part of the Dark Magic category.
  * He has black hair with white streaks in his hair because necromancers are known to have white streaks in their hair.
  * He has magic circles and runes everywhere.
  * Even on his face.
  * He’s always seen wearing a black cloak that’s infused with a dark protection spell.
  * He spends his time practicing his magic and finding ways to make it better
  * Or…he’s playing guitar, violin, or the piano.
  * He lives in a semi-isolated area with another house that’s empty a couple feet away from his
  * He’s about half a mile away from the city. 
  * He may seem distant when roaming the city, but at home…he’s such a dork.
  * Literally eating junk food late at night while watching drama’s 
  * You happened to be a Necromancer too and you happened to have just moved into the empty house that’s beside Eunwoo’s.
  * You are the opposite of Eunwoo
  * You’re bubbly and outgoing despite the fact that you have magic circles all over your body and face and have white streaks all in your hair. 
  * You’re basically dorky 24/7.
  * Eunwoo goes out to see what the commotion was beside him and groans when he sees the moving trucks but stops when he sees you cause like… _Holy shit another necromancer_
  * But then you cheerfully thank the movers and Eunwoo is groaning again because “She’s going to be troublesome.”
  * Eunwoo just decided to greet the new neighbor by gently and nonchalantly walking up to your front door as your music was blaring LOUDLY throughout the house
  * He ( ~~banged)~~  GENTLY knocked on the door
  * YOu come rushing to it and opened it with a bag of chips in hand and moving your body to the beat while talking on the phone and was surprised to see your neighbor at the door with a not so nice look on his face
  * “Hi there! Can I help you neighbor?”
  * Eunwoo swiped a hand and your music cut off
  * “HEY! I was listening to that!” You swiped your hand and the music came back on and you smirked when you seen his face contort into annoyance
  * “Do you mind? I’m trying to practice!”
  * “Oh I’m sorry! I’ll turn down the music. Didn’t know I had a bitch for a neighbor.”
  * It’s basically a back and forth bicker between you two. 
  * Eunwoo would sometimes rise an army of little dead woodland creatures to invade your house
  * You would turn all his water into blood red which when he showered…it kind of turned his skin color into a redish color. 
  * It’s things like that just to annoy each other
  * A couple of months later, Eunwoo was planning his next tactic towards you when he heard you screaming and rushed out with his black cloak on and seen that skele-animals were walking towards you in a not so nice manner
  * You looked over at him and he saw that you were terrified.
  * “My spell backfired. Made them turn against me. I can’t stop them!”
  * Eunwoo was quick to get beside you and called up his precious skele-bear named….Bear and made it attack the little creatures and send them back to their grave.
  * Eunwoo turned to look at you to find that you possibly went inside the house.
  * Your door was open so he went in and found you curled up on the couch crying
  * Eunwoo gently sat on the couch and hesitantly ran  a hand over your back to soothe your nerves
  * “This spell was the last spell my parents were trying to teach me but like before it backfired….killed my parents right before my eyes. I ran away after that. I thought I could do it again. I’ve been practicing the movements and chants all night.”
  * You started crying again and for once Eunwoo cast aside his annoyance for you and wanted to make you feel better and see that smirk of yours again when you play a death prank on him or something.
  * “Come here.” He pulled you up and held you close as you cried into his chest
  * You were a bit surprised at the gesture but you were too sad to question it
  * Eunwoo noticed that you were silent and looked down to see you were sleeping. He placed you comfortably on the couch and found a blanket and covered you up
  * Next morning you woke up to see Eunwoo in your kitchen cooking… _breakfast_?
  * “Uh…what are you doing? Are actually planning on poisoning me to finally get rid of me?”
  * “No. Just wanted to feed you. I’m even making myself a plate. Sit and eat.”
  * It’s been like this a couple of mornings where you’ll find Eunwoo in your kitchen cooking breakfast for you every once in a while.
  * You kind of actually liked it because for once…you don’t feel alone and maybe you’ve liked Eunwoo because he was a fun guy to prank and after that incident…he’s been really caring
  * One night, Eunwoo was chilling on the couch and for once his television had a black screen. Eunwoo was deep in his thoughts about you and what’s going on with him.
  * He felt the cushion beside him move and jumped when he seen the angel Jinwoo beside him with a bright smile.. _.typical._ …
  * “You should ask her bro!”
  * “What are you talking about JinJin?”
  * “Are you really asking an angel that?”
  * Eunwoo shut up after that and then noted that Jinwoo disappeared
  * So then, the next day…you decided that you needed to figure out what was going on with Eunwoo
  * He jumped when he heard you knocking on his door and then just opening it yourself and walking in and pulled him with you to pushed him on his couch and then started pacing the living room floor
  * “Are you okay y/n?”
  * “Are YOU okay? You haven’t pranked me at all and lately you’ve been feeding me breakfast and doing nice gestures and following me when I go into the city and sometimes even paying for my coffee. What’s going on Eunwoo?”
  * And Eunwoo is like…Shit…she noticed that I followed her
  * He takes a deep breath and then just tells you that he may have feelings for you ever since the day you started pranking him because it’s the most fun he has had and he just having fun and loves it when you get angry at him and all that cute stuff that he’s saying about you
  * You’re blushing like crazy because…wait….he likes me too??
  * And sure enough you just go over to him and kiss him
  * He’s all 0.0
  * and your blushing when you part away
  * “Shut up. I like you too.”
  * Your relationship confuses a lot of people…
  * You’re both bickering back and forth and insulting each other…but of course it’s playfully because you both love each other very much
  * Since you’re both in your early 20′s traveling is a must for you two. 
  * “Let’s go to Paris for the weekend y/n.”
  * “Okay. Let me pack up.”
  * “Already done.”
  * Him giving you his black cloak that’s coated with a dark spell which he altered to let you wear it now when you wanted to. 
  * It’s a really cute relationship between you two….I just can’t handle it xD




	2. Angel!Jinwoo

  * The angelic creature is quite literally…an angel.
  * He’s such a kind person that the Superior himself marked him as a Guardian Angel for only the best people bound to be born in the world.
  * So he roams the Earth most of the time
  * GORGEOUS BLONDE HAIR ALERT!!
  * His wing span is 8 feet wide
  * Beautiful wings with a heavenly glow to them
  * He looks up to Jinki
  * He’s basically Jinki’s pupil
  * He love’s watching the human he is guarding from birth to death
  * His recent human died from old age which was very peaceful and as for right now, Jinwoo is a free angel for a couple of months until his next human is born.


  * Which he is already assigned to
  * One day he was just chilling on top of a sky scraper watching human’s below with his…enhanced vision…
  * A certain glow caught his attention
  * That certain glow was you. 
  * Jinwoo never seen a human glow like ever…and never even heard of it…
  * You have now peeked his interest
  * He visited Heaven’s library to see if he can find any information about a human glowing.
  * “If you’re looking for information about it, maybe try this book Jinwoo.” Jinki suddenly speaking scared Jinwoo but was lucky enough to have Jinki know what he was looking for and  help out.
  * Jinwoo read through a few chapters of the book titled אהבת מלאכים (This is not an actual book title. Translation = Angel Love, or Love Angels. The language is Hebrew.)
  * “Soulmate?”
  * “Bingo! You have found your soulmate JinJin.”
  * “I hate it when you call me that.”
  * “Don’t say Hate when your through the gate. Now, since you’ve found your soulmate, you’ll be guarding two people. Your soulmate and your human you’ve been assigned too. You can reveal yourself to your soulmate anytime you feel comfortable. But you cannot reveal that your are of the Superior’s being. Which means you have to hide your wings. Hide your true identity until your soulmate falls in love with you.”
  * It’s been a month since Jinwoo has heard Jinki’s words. 
  * Jinwoo never bothered introducing himself to you
  * During this month, he’s been watching you and keeping you from getting severely injured and from dangerous situations. 
  * He also studied more on the soulmate book.
  * Found out that when you do fall in love with him and kiss him, your life will never be the same. The book left it off like that. Jinwoo was afraid of what would happen…which created the other reason as to why he would not introduce himself to you.
  * The next month appeared and Jinwoo is now juggling with the protection of you and the child he was assigned to named Enid Evergreen. A little girl with a pure heart and a bright future with a kind heart. 
  * “JinJin??? When will you ever find someone to love?”
  * Jinwoo looked over at the little girl that’s now seven (7) years old.
  * She always asked him questions about Love…and science.
  * “Can’t you ask me something about why the sky is blue or something?”
  * “But I’m curious  about my guardian Angel’s life too!! PLEEEASE????”
  * “Us Angel’s have a different kind of love. We share fates with whoever our loved ones are. We call it Soulmates. Soulmates are only among Angels but sometimes, a very few Angel’s will be bounded to a human here on Earth. It’s not rare but it’s also not common either.”
  * “So do you have a soulmate?”
  * “I’ve seen my soulmate.”
  * “On Earth you mean?”
  * “How did you-”
  * “I kind of figured. If you had a soulmate you would be with them right now. But you’re not…so…your soulmate is on Earth.”
  * Ever since then…”You have to meet them!” 
  * Almost everyday…
  * And then this lucky day happened…
  * Jinwoo was free for a day  and decided to walk with the humans. 
  * He put on his favorite sweater and jeans and hid his wings from the public eye. (It’s up to you on how he hid them).
  * He always goes to the library to find a new fantasy book to read on. 
  * Fantasy books has always been his favorite kind of genre. He likes how creative humans can be to create such amazing works!
  * Then whoops….you sat down at a table right in front of him…facing him too.
  * Jinwoo didn’t realize it yet though. 
  * What he doesn’t know is that you’ve been feeling his type of presence almost everywhere you go. And the guy in front of you is putting off that same presence and you’re pretty sure that it’s him that been watching over you.
  * And since… _when did I start walking over to his table???_
  * “Umm…can I sit here?”
  * Jinwoo looking up from his book and there you were in your glow that he can easily find.
  * “Uhhh…No.”
  * “Excuse me?”
  * “Wait! I’m sorry…I don’t do well in front of..people. You can sit here if you want…”
  * So, yeah…apparently confrontation is happening in Jinwoo’s schedule today. He messaged Enid to tell her that he will be home a little later and somehow Enid knew that he was seeing his soulmate???
  * It was quite and every once in awhile you both would catch glimpses of each other.
  * You placed your book down and Jinwoo is on edge to where his wings are itching to spring free from there hiding so that he could fly away from death.
  * “I have a question for you sir.”
  * Jinwoo glanced up at you and he was ready to bolt…
  * “Why have you been following me for a few months now?”
  * _Dead…Wait…can I die???_ He just stared at you like you’re crazy.
  * “Are you like…my guardian angel or something…or…a stalker???”
  * He watched her look at him skeptically before laughing and shaking her head. 
  * “You could say something like that.”
  * This is how it all started…
  * You both started hanging out every time Jinwoo would bring Enid back home from school.
  * Enid giving Jinwoo tips on what NOT to talk about in front of her…including the  fact that he really IS a guardian angel.
  * “She’s not ready for that yet.”
  * “And how do you know if you’ve never met her?”
  * “JinJin…You know I’m really good at reading people even if you just tell me the things they do and say.”
  * You both have been meeting like this for like three months now.
  * Jinwoo now knows where you live and visits you quite often and would sometimes take naps there.
  * You’ve always been curious as to where he lived but he never told you.
  * “When will it  be my turn to visit you?”
  * “Whenever I tell you where I live.”
  * “Where do you live?”
  * “Work is calling me! Gotta go take care of it!”
  * You happened to have followed him on day after he gave a sorry excuse like that.
  * All the way to a school???
  * You watched as the kids let out of school and watched Jinwoo stand there watching??? Maybe he has a kid?
  * The strange part was that all the other kids acted like he wasn’t even there in the first place.
  * The a little girl appeared right in front of him and looked around her surroundings before greeting him.
  * They were walking back and you happened to catch a small chat that they had before you decided to stop following.
  * “JinJin, you can let them out now. No one can see you at all. You know that!”
  * “They have been hurting for being folded up most of the day.”
  * “Do you want  me to help you brush them when we get home?”
  * “Of course Enid!”
  * And  _what???_
  * _WHATTTT???_
  * _WINGSSS???_
  * _Jinwoo has WINGS???_
  * _Wait…his attire is completely different…he looks like…an angel…I KNEW IT!!!_
  * Your whole mind was going through a shock
  * You kind of had a feeling that Jinwoo wasn’t normal and now that you have your answer you’re feelings for him gotten stronger just from looking at his true form…”What is this? It’s so overwhelming.”
  * You then paused as Jinwoo stopped walking and looked around as he may have accidentally heard you…
  * He felt your presence…
  * He knows you’re here
  * “Y/n”…He’s so dead….
  * Enid looked around with confusion
  * You stepped out of your hiding spot and looked liked a dog caught chewing on the pillows.
  * “H-hi…”
  * “Whoa…this is THAT person???”
  * Jinwoo looked down at Enid and nodded a yes and smiled down at her. “She followed me Enid. Can you wait by that tree there as I talk to them?” 
  * Enid did as she was told and Jinwoo was back at you again…
  * “I’m so sorry!!! I didn’t mean to follow you…I just wanted to know where you lived so that I could surprise you with a visit with food and books but…”
  * “It’s okay! Calm down. I knew this would happen at some point and time.”
  * He explained everything to you…including…the soulmate part and your glowing state in his eyes.
  * “Wait…I glow? What color? Is it pretty?”
  * He nodded and giggled a little and looked over your shoulder where Enid is at and waved her over.
  * “This is little Enid! Enid this is…”
  * “Y/n. I know who she is JinJin. Nice to meet you! Sorry that you had to meet Jinwoo this way. He didn’t want to tell you yet until he felt it was the right time when you two were together officially.”
  * “And how old are you Enid???”
  * “I’m seven years old, about to be eight!”
  * “You’re extremely smart???!!!!”
  * Enid’s eyes lightened up and smiled. “I like her!!”
  * Jinwoo was happy that you didn’t freak out…but then again…zombies and ghouls and other beings roam in the streets…
  * “So…does that mean that we’re together now? Like a couple?? I mean…we’ve known each other for awhile now…and I really like you Jinwoo…and plus…we’re soulmates…and I really want to be with you…”
  * You got closer to him and his heart started racing and his bond for you was really tight at the moment.
  * Then he remembered about the book and the kiss and just pulled you into a hug. He felt your disappointment but it was better this way
  * You both have been going together to pick up Enid from school and then either going out to get coffee/food or hanging out at your place since Jinwoo’s place is literally in Enid’s bedroom…since you know…he’s a guardian angel and has to be with her when she sleeps to protect her…
  * Jinwoo eventually told you about the kiss situation since you both have been together for about three months now and you’ve been curious as to why he won’t let you kiss him or him kiss you.
  * “So, we don’t know what would happen? Could I…disappear?”
  * “I don’t know…maybe I should ask Jinki.”
  * “I think that would be a great idea. Tell him I said hi when you go up there.”
  * And that he did…
  * “She won’t disappear JinJin…”
  * “Really But how come the book makes the point vague and unclear?”
  * “Because love is unclear. Trust me when I say this…You should kiss her.”
  * It rung in Jinwoo’s head on his way back down to Earth.
  * It was night when he appeared at your door, but he knew you were awake…waiting for him.
  * He walked in and was immediately wrapped in your arms. Your warmth making its way to his heart to firm a soft smile on his face.
  * His wings fluttered slightly as he cupped your cheek and stared into your eyes…
  * “You won’t disappear…” He leaned down and placed his lips onto yours…
  * You felt like you were soaring. Your love for him grew so much that you felt jittery from it’s energy.
  * Suddenly…you glowed brighter and Jinwoo watched after he parted from you…and his eyes widened when he saw wings appear…
  * “Y-you’re a guardian angel now!!!”
  * “That is correct Jinwoo. After your soulmate kisses you, they become a being like you and help you. Which means…she also helps you guard Enid.” Jinki sat on the couch and watched the transformation. “Told you to trust me. I’ll see you both later!”
  * You looked at Jinwoo and then looked at what you can of your soft speckled brown wings.
  * “A guardian angel huh?”
  * Jinwoo was happy and excited, and answered all of your questions and explain all the powers given to a guardian angel and then the rules.
  * You both hugged and kissed each other again
  * The next day though when you both picked up Enid with wings on display for her…she was happy and excited and hugged you to death.




	3. Warm (Moon Bin)

He loved you. That’s That. Just watching you staring to fall asleep in his lap as he brushes his fingers through your hair. makes him feel giddy inside. 

His heart skipped when he heard his name come out as a whisper under your breath. He smiled down at you as your rosy cheeks slightly puffed out and back in as your softly breathed in and out. 

He leaned down and placed a kiss to your warm skin on your forehead. He felt bad that you were sick with a cold but having you here all snuggled up against him for warmth was the most precious contact he wants to keep in his memories of you.


	4. Shocked? No!(Eunwoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Disney based scenario. This is based from The Little Mermaid!

_Well this is new_ , thought Eunwoo. 

“A-Are you sure about this sir?” Grimsby asked with concern laced in his voice.

“Of course I am Grimsby! And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me sir around Ariel?”

“And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me by my title Eunwoo? You know my real name! Now come on! It’ll be fun!” You smirked at him as he slid off the rock and into the water. 

You waved a bye at Grimsby and dived under. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah? This tail will take a while to get used to…and the breathing underwater…and talking under water.”

You giggled and Eunwoo blushed. He always liked your mermaid form. Your sea foam green tail shimmering whenever light would hit it and your hair flowing in the water making it look nice and silky and soft.

King Triton greeted the prince with a smile. “Hello there my son. How would you like a tour of Atlantis?”

It was always Eunwoo’s dream to find Atlantis despite all of his staff and passed parents told him it was a myth. After meeting you and falling in love with you despite the trouble with the sea witch Ursula, he was way too excited when you told him that King Triton wanted him to visit your old home.

Eunwoo looked over at you with a smile and you held your hand out for him to grab and help him along with his new experience as a temporary merman.

His grey tail was pretty fascinating. Whenever the light shined on it, the scales shimmered a light blue, making the tail look more of a baby blue than grey.

He stared ahead at the castle and he felt his adrenaline pump through his veins with excitement. You looked back at him and seen his smile that you loved so much but was cut out of thought when your sisters decided to call out to you.

Adella and Alana was quick to ram into you for a hug while the other four (4) glided to you with smiles on their faces. “They were really excited when they seen you swimming here from far away. They couldn’t help themselves. Your oldest sister, Aquata said as she took your hands into hers.

“We re-decorated your room! Wanna come see it while Father gives Eunwoo a tour?”

“Oh…I don’t know. Leaving my husband alone with Daddy…”

“I’m not going  to scare the poor child. I just want to show him around. It is his dream after all.”

You smiled at the King and went up to Eunwoo and placed a quick peck to his lips as a means of good luck before following your sisters to your new room.

Eunwoo was excited and happy as ever and King Triton was happy to fulfill his dreams. He was asking questions that never really asked before. The King was ready to show the last room that he was most prideful of, the ballroom.

“Prepare yourself for the most beautiful room in the kingdom.” King Triton signaled to the guards to open the double doors to a large room with yellow coral chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The windows framed with purple clam shells and the floor was a smooth hard sand and didn’t move when the tail swished above it.

Not even Eunwoo’s ballroom could compare to this beauty. “This is extravagant and beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it.” King Triton was beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, making Eunwoo tense up a little.

“S-sir?” He was nervous. Never been alone with your dad before in his life and now he fears for his life.

the King started to laugh which frightened Eunwoo even more. “Prince Eunwoo, there is no need for you to be frightened of me. I just have a proposal to make.”

Eunwoo relaxed and went into serious prince mode. “Go on.”

“I was thinking…maybe there could be a place here in Atlantis for you Y/n to visit whenever you like. How about that?”

Eunwoo wanted to die with happiness. “T-that would be excellent sir but…what about me? I’m technically human and this merman thing is only temporary.”

“That’s why I had this crafted.” King Triton held out a small necklace with a pearl hanging onto the chain. “This pearl is a special and let’s you have a tail anytime you submerse yourself into ocean water. My daughters re-decorated the room to fit both of you with your taste. They should be finished with the surprise by now.”

Eunwoo was beyond happy. Getting to visit Atlantis whenever you and him feel like it is the second best present ever, the first was being able to marry you.


	5. Model!Sanha

  * Sanha is one of those perky morning people that would swing open the double doors and start sing “Good Morning” out loud to everyone.
  * Everyone doesn’t mind it though because he’s an EXCELLENT singer
  * He’s a hard worker and that’s what makes his manager stick with him because Sanha has some motivation!
  * He does has a “set” photographer that just loves him to death though and he knows it...but keeps quiet about it
  * He’s always looking all slick and nice though
  * “I have to be prepared for the paparazzi at all times!”
  * He’s usually the model for teenage magazines because it’s just his style and plus...he can relate...because he himself is a teenager. 
  * He’s already famous as hell though! 
  * Has to dress all slouchy when it’s his day off and sunglasses
  * Literally unrecognizable because everybody is used to seeing him dressed up...the perfect disguise yes???
  * Right beside his apartment is his favorite coffee shop too so his living space is a plus and his parents were excited to live near a coffee shop for once instead of travelling 2 and a half miles away just to get coffee before Sanha got famous.
  * One day, he woke up at 7:00 am on the dot like every week morning and got ready for work.
  * His manager called him at exactly 7:35 am to tell him the schedule 
  * “I got another shoot today? It’s been awhile since I got a shoot for that magazine. They must have had to delay the monthly issue due to the disaster with the small flood last month since they are in that area. Who's doing my shoot?”
  * “Your usual photographer.”
  * And Sanha blushed and got extremely excited
  * Remember how I mention that he has a “set” photographer? Yeahhh....you’re that photographer.
  * And remember  how I told you that he knows that you love him to death and hasn’t told anyone? 
  * Because you two have been together for a whole year now and the relationship is still flourishing. 
  * So, you’re at the regular studio with your mom since...you’re still young...and she doesn’t want you at the studio by yourself
  * You’re having a discussion with the magazine producer to figure out the theme of the magazine and the producer giving you their ideas on how they want the shooting to go and what outfits they want Sanha to wear for each scene.
  * Sanha walks in and you and the producer and practically everyone in that room leaves for Sanha to change but before you walk out the door and grab his hand and squeeze it as your mom hides the hand holding 
  * Remember how I told you know one knows???...Well...only four knows about the relationship and that would be your mom and his manager and parents....and they support your relationship and ship it hard core because you’re both sooooooo cute.
  * Literally that’show this relationship is.
  * Except your dates is would be in his living room or your living room and if the parents let you guys...it would be at the coffee shop or the cafe that’s near your apartment.
  * SUPER CUTE...like seriously...teenage love right???




	6. Enjoyable (Minhyuk)

Minhyuk was one that enjoyed just being in your presence. Just being near you drove him insane to the point where he would get closer to you and place a kiss and smiles when you blush.

“What was that for Minhyuk?” Your red face trying not to smile, but he knows…

He would grab your hands and look at you in the eyes with determination. “Because you’re you and you just make me wanna kiss you sometimes.”

And there is it. You’re beautiful smile making his heart pound in his chest. “C-can you do it again?”

Yes…he enjoys your presence.


End file.
